


Like Vines, We Intertwine

by Lise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Femdom, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Threesome, did i make a new threesome tag, don't look at me this isn't my fault, goes to the shame porn corner, it's dirty okay, some light humiliation stuff, this is my shame porn don't look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cruelty and kindness; Loki needs both. Steve can be one but not the other. Natasha's flexible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Vines, We Intertwine

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever not write fics that mostly amount to "Loki gets fucked by more than one person" rather than actual threesomes? It's possible I won't. Loki's bad at not being the center of attention. It's a problem, okay. (Or it would be a problem if I didn't like it so much, so you know.) 
> 
> With thanks to everyone on tumblr who encouraged this terrible idea. (Thanks, or possibly blame?) With special thanks to [thescentofwhiteroses](http://thescentofwhiteroses.tumblr.com), who was my cheerleader for this. 
> 
> Be the dubious three person porn you want to see in the world, people. That's what I do, and _don't you want to be like me._
> 
> (Also, happy Bisexual Steve Rogers Day! There is more porn on my tumblr for the occasion.)

Steve held him down as Natasha started working her fingers into him, keeping Loki’s face pressed to his chest with his hips in the air, murmuring encouragement to him while her fingers stretched him ruthlessly open. She didn’t take it slow, and by the time she was twisting two lube-slicked fingers inside him Loki couldn’t hold back a keening sort of whine.  

“What,” she said, voice hard. “Can’t take it?”

Loki opened his mouth and breathed heavily into Steve’s chest, hands groping up to his shoulders to grip there. Steve’s fingers combed through his hair in gentle contrast, his low, not quite nervous murmur, “Natasha…”

“He’s not telling me to stop,” Natasha said. He could almost see her barbed smile. Her fingers stilled. “Are you, Loki?”

“No,” he gasped, muffled into Steve’s body. “No, don’t stop-” He slid his right hand down to Steve’s hip and dug his fingers in. “I want this. I want-”

Steve’s fingernails dragged lightly across his scalp. “Shh,” he said, “okay, you’re okay…”

Natasha added a third finger, shoving them all in and Loki’s teeth clicked together, his back arching as his body stretched too rapidly. “Come on,” she said, a faint mocking edge in her voice. “I know you can take more than this. You’ll practically bend over for anyone.”

Her words…harsh and cruel and they went straight to his cock. Loki could feel Steve tense and shifted, finding one of Steve’s nipples and taking it into his mouth, sucking hard both to muffle his moan and to distract his lover. Steve’s fingers tightened in his hair and tugged lightly with a bitten off “ah-” noise.

“Are you going to be able to take my cock?” She said, fingers twisting and then spreading wide so his mouth opened and Loki gasped helplessly into Steve’s chest. “Are you going to be able to take me drilling you through this mattress until you beg for mercy? And then Steve and I are both going to take you until that smart mouth can’t form a single word other than _please._ Do you think you can handle that?”

Loki whined into Steve’s chest, caught between _no_ and _yes_ and begging for her to _start fucking him already,_ his untouched cock aching. “Yes,” he managed, because he could feel Steve tensing again, ready to call a halt, and he didn’t want it to stop. “Yes, yes, I-”

She pulled her fingers out and replaced them with the tip of her plastic cock, slicked with lubricant and nudging against his hole. His body quivered, trying to push back onto it, and she pulled away.

“Touch Steve,” she ordered. “Wrap your hand around his cock. And don’t stop.” Loki let his hand slid over Steve’s hip and down between his legs, found the hot, hard length of his cock and let it fill the curve of his palm. Steve groaned, arching into it. “You have to make him come before you do.”

Loki nodded against Steve’s chest. One of her small hands ran over his hip with almost parodic gentleness.

“Steve,” she said, her voice low and rich, and he felt Steve twitch.

“Unh…huh,” he said, sounding a little dazed. Loki’s tongue flicked out and he could taste the sweat on his chest.

“Don’t come until I say so.”

Loki and Steve’s breath caught almost at the same time. Natasha chuckled. “What a pair,” she murmured, and then she was guiding her cock slowly into him. He could feel his ass straining around the head and then the pop as she breached his body, moving in shallow thrusts so he could feel the head catch on the rim of his ass, not quite soft enough to be flesh. His hips spasmed helplessly and his whole body shuddered. One of Steve’s hands settled between his shoulder blades.

Loki remembered the hot flesh in his hand and dragged it up in one long, slow stroke. Steve groaned, hand pressing down and hips bucking up. “Loki-”

Natasha’s nails dug into his hips, just hard enough to bite crescents into his skin. He arched his hips, trying to pull more of her cock into him as the stretch faded and left him craving more. “Hold still,” she said, slapping his ass with one open palm – not hard, but enough to make his skin sting briefly and then warm. “Don’t tell me you don’t even have that much willpower.” Loki felt his body quiver and forced his hips to still. Steve ran his fingers into Loki’s hair, taking little shuddery breaths. “I could take pictures of this,” Natasha said, as though musing. “You look gorgeous. Both of you.”

Loki made a sort of low, keening whine before he could hold it back, his hand squeezing the base of Steve’s cock. Steve’s fingers clenched in his hair. Natasha’s hands slid up over Loki’s ass and pressed at the base of his spine.

“Hey Steve,” she said, voice casual. “Do you think Loki can stay quiet while I fuck him?” As if to emphasize her question, her hips rolled as she said _fuck_ and he felt his body open another inch deeper. He bit his lip hard to keep from moaning. He heard Steve’s breath snag, could smell the tang of sweat and lust rising from his skin. Loki shifted his hand between them and pushed his thumb up along the vein on the underside, slowly, slowly.

“Ah – hhhh,” Steve said, and Loki heard him take a sharp, aborted breath. “I guess there’s – one way to find out.”

Loki turned his head enough to ask, “and what happens if I cannot?” Natasha’s smile, what he could see of it with his head twisted around, was cold and exquisitely cruel.

“I won’t tell you what a good boy you are.”

Loki felt a shiver run down his spine, and then she braced her hands on his hips and thrust, short and sharp and hard.

He just managed to bite back his cry as her cock shoved his body open, stretched his insides and pressed deep into him, pressing his forehead into Steve’s chest and moving his hand up along the soft skin of Steve’s cock. His hips bucked into Loki’s hand and he moaned, fingers tugging at Loki’s hair. He trapped every sound in his chest, locked them in and tried to hold them there- he could do this. He could keep quiet while Natasha fucked him and he worked Steve to climax, he could hold off his own coming until then, he could-

Loki’s whole body jumped as the cock inside him began to vibrate. Only Steve’s hand in his hair and on his back kept him from arching up and he felt his cock twitch, the pulses seeming to travel up his spine and forward through his body, down into his balls, making them feel full and heavy. His hips spasmed and Natasha slapped him again, harder, on the other side.

“I said to hold still,” she said, though her voice had thickened and with her body pressed against his backside Loki could feel the slick dampening her thighs and her pubic hair. “Steve. Do better.”

“Ah – yes, Natasha,” Steve said, and his voice, breathless, eager, obedient, made a moan surge up Loki’s throat. He swallowed it with effort. His hands pressed Loki’s shoulders down more firmly, strong fingers digging into muscle. Loki gasped into Steve’s skin, trying to keep it voiceless. Natasha began to move, drawing out in a slow, long thrust that made Loki’s eyelids flutter. He panted twice and Steve’s fingers kneaded once. Loki made his own hand move, loosening his hand so his fingertips just played over skin and he felt Steve’s groan low in his belly. “Feels so, feels so…good,” Steve gasped. “Loki…”

Natasha’s hips pumped into him and Loki just managed not to cry out. He could feel her cock throbbing deep inside him. His shoulders tensed and then went limp. She was opening him wide and Loki simultaneously craved more and didn’t know how much more he could take. Her hips rolled and Loki just managed to swallow a cry.

“My boys,” Natasha crooned. Loki felt his back muscles spasm and Steve’s skin quiver. “You look good, Steve. Panting, sweating. I can’t wait to see your face when you come.” Her fingers brushed the back of his neck. “Too bad you won’t be able to, Loki. Maybe I should blindfold you. Or even better, maybe I should let you watch me fuck Steve. You’d hate that. But you’d get off on it.”

Loki’s breathing snagged and he let out a whimper. He could feel Steve tense, uncertain, and moved his hand to stroke Steve’s cock again, his other hand flexing on Steve’s thigh. He pictured it, Steve’s face buried between Natasha’s thighs, and felt a surge of heat in his groin. He _shook._ Natasha’s hand rested on his backside.

“Steve,” she said, “tell him – tell Loki how good he’s being.”

“Oh god-” Loki heard Steve’s head _thunk_ back against the headboard and his hands tightened on Loki’s shoulders. “Loki – you’re doing – so well, so good – _oh-_ ” Another _thunk_ as Loki ran his thumb up along the prominent vein on the underside of Steve’s cock, shudders running down his spine as Steve’s praise sank into him, heating his blood, making his loins pulse with a deep, intense ache. He squirmed, struggling not to rut down into the bed and give his body the friction it demanded.

He pushed back a little, enough to drop his head down and take Steve’s cock in his mouth between Natasha’s too slow thrusts.

Steve cried out, his hands clenching on Loki’s shoulders as his whole body jerked. Loki tightened the seal of his lips and fluttered his tongue. “Loki,” Steve breathed, and then, “nnn – Natasha-”

“Hold on,” she said, ruthlessly, but Loki felt her shift and when she resumed motion he almost lost control of himself and cried out, her thrusts now driving and fast and each angled to push right over the spot inside him that made him jerk helplessly, barely able to keep the sounds inside his chest. He could feel Steve quivering, taste his cock leaking steadily onto the back of his tongue. His own cock ached and Loki could feel his pulse pounding in his loins, and he couldn’t hold on much longer-

“Steve,” Natasha said, “you can come now.”

Steve’s hips arched off the bed with a low moan and Loki relaxed his throat to take him without choking. His whole body was trembling with need, just one more touch or perhaps another thrust-

Natasha’s hips stilled. Loki made a strangled sound of protest and she patted his hip.

“Want something?” she asked, and he could hear the wickedness in the question. Her hands slid down the backs of his thighs. Loki tried to arch his hips, to ask silently for release. She pulled her hands away. “Do you think you’ve earned it?”

Loki gave Steve’s cock one last lick before pulling away. “Yes,” he said, voice raw, nearly desperate. Natasha trailed one hand lightly over his shoulders, nails only digging in briefly.

“Not yet,” she said. Natasha pulled out of him and this time Loki couldn’t hold back a keen at the loss, his hips arching up at the sudden emptiness. She shoved them back down. Loki looked to Steve, but he looked like he was still struggling to regather his thoughts. “Steve,” Natasha said, “up for another round?”

“Give me – give me a minute.” Loki turned his head and moaned into Steve’s thigh.

“All right,” Natasha said smoothly. “Then you can just watch. Up, Loki. On your knees.”

It was a struggle to make his body obey, but he managed to raise himself up on his knees. He could see Steve’s face like this, see the flush to his skin and the slight glaze to his eyes. Natasha pressed up behind him, slid one of her hands over his hip, and it was all Loki could do not to reach down and guide her hand to where he wanted it.

“You like being watched,” she murmured, voice sleek and smooth and cutting. “Like feeling his eyes on you. Do you like him knowing how eager you are to submit, too?”

Loki’s lips parted and he let out a small sound. His hips twitched as her fingers drew nearer and finally, _finally_ Natasha was touching him, wrapping her hand around his cock and sliding it along his length. He moaned in pure relief, helpless to keep back the sound, eyelids fluttering closed, and felt Steve twitch underneath him.

“Hmm. Steve,” Natasha said, her voice almost conversational as her fist worked him, and he was close, so close it was almost agony. Barely holding on to his control, his hips jerking on every down-stroke. “What do you think? Do you like watching this?”

“Yes,” Loki heard, barely an exhale, after a slight hesitation. Loki felt Natasha breathe on his neck and quivered. Her hand stopped.

“No,” Loki burst out, “no please, no don’t don’t stop-”

“Do you think he’s earned it?” Natasha asked, sweetly. Loki’s stomach clenched and flipped.

“Natasha,” Steve said, sounding almost reproachful, though there was a thickness of lust in his voice as well. “Let him finish.”

“Oh, all right,” Natasha said, almost carelessly. Her rhythm quickened, fingers tightening, her thumb rubbing the head, and Loki arched and let go, coming in pulses across Steve’s thighs and stomach, his thoughts going gloriously blank for a moment.

Natasha brought him back with a tug on his hair. “Steve,” she said, “Your turn. As for you…” Her slender fingers caught a handful of his hair and dragged his head back until his neck strained. “You’re going to put that tongue of yours to work.”

Loki’s eyelids fluttered closed and he turned his head to moan quietly into Steve’s body before starting to push himself back. Natasha’s hand still gripping his hair stopped him.

“Knees and elbows,” she said. “Hips up. Don’t make this hard.”

He’d been a prince of one of the Nine Realms, once. The thought almost made him giggle.

It felt like a struggle to make his body coordinate into position. Steve’s hands landed on his waist as he turned around, stroking down to his hips, pressing a gentle kiss to the nape of his neck. “Loki,” he murmured, just his name, and Loki nearly shivered. Natasha’s fingers tangled in his hair again and he raised his eyes to her face, gaze lingering on the way her hair stuck to her cheek, her cock still slick with lube and jutting out above her cunt. She leaned forward and kissed him, lightly, with a kind of terrifying gentleness that had him winding tight, waiting for the flip side.

“Down, cur,” she murmured on his lips, and humiliation flared up in his stomach but he bent over, ass in the air and his face hot. “Steve,” he heard Natasha murmur, and her hands slid down his back as she leaned forward over him. “You’re going to watch me. You’re going to watch Loki eat me out while you’re inside him.”

“Nnn- Natasha-” Steve’s voice sounded strained, breathless. Nearly overwhelmed.

“Are you going to back out on me now, soldier?” Natasha’s fingernails dug lightly into his skin and Loki shuddered. “I thought you could take a challenge.”

Loki almost felt the noise Steve made, half groan and half growl. Natasha drew back with a breathless laugh and sat back, knees up and spread, reclining back, leaving her exposed, her vulva swollen and red, almost framed by the black straps of her harness. She cocked her head and smirked at him.

He nearly lunged to bury his face between her legs, nuzzling at the very top of her cunt, breathing in the musky smell of her body. He could hear Steve’s ragged breathing, harsh and loud, feel him shifting and the press of his cock against Loki’s ass. He licked a stripe on the surface and then began to probe his tongue deeper, tasting her folds, nearly drowning in the intensity of her flavor.

“Yes,” Natasha breathed. “Yes, good, that’s – nnnh. Not yet, Steve, not-” He wondered what Steve saw, what he was thinking. Loki could feel Steve’s erection rubbing against him, and his cock was a throbbing ache between his legs. He arched his back, offering his body, offering everything. Natasha’s fingers tangled in his hair and pulled as his tongue dipped into her vagina, thrust once and withdrew. He heard her gasp, then breathe, “Steve, now-”

Loki cried out into her body when Steve took him, though he started shallow. Even so his whole body shuddered at the sudden press of Steve’s cock inside his body, the way he could feel it pushing into him, the heat of his flesh. His whole body quivered and for a moment his mouth stuttered, lips and tongue hesitating.

Her fingers in his hair tugged once, hard. “Focus,” she said, low and harsh and just a little breathless. Loki let out a shuddering breath and redoubled his efforts, licking deeper into her. He felt Natasha’s body quiver and heard her exhale sharply, her nails digging into his shoulders. Steve’s hands were warm on his hips, keeping him steady.

“Loki,” Steve breathed, his voice harsh and rough, and his hips twitched, pushing his cock deeper in. Between the wet slick heat on his tongue and the sweet, intense friction in his ass Loki could feel himself coming undone. “ _Ah-_ ”

“That’s it,” Natasha said, her voice breathless as well, her arousal soaking his nose and chin. Her hips arched, thrusting into his face, and Steve thrusting into his body, and he could hear Steve groaning, hips stuttering. “All the way, Steve, _go._ ”

As if he’d been waiting for that permission, Steve slammed into him with a cry that Loki could only echo. He could feel every inch inside him, stretching him open. Loki howled gleefully into Natasha’s body, his nerves vibrating.

While his ears were still ringing, Steve began moving in slow, long, forceful strokes.

The angle was enough to brush against his prostate on every stroke but not enough to push him over the edge, the pair of them keeping him riding the edge until each thrust of Steve’s hips made him scream into Natasha’s cunt. His cock slapped against his stomach as his body rocked and he could feel the whining sounds that caught in his chest.

He felt Steve’s body stiffen as he came, hips still pumping irregularly. Loki’s tongue felt clumsy and thick, his jaw tired but he couldn’t stop, needed Natasha to finish. She was grinding against him as he struggled to make lips and tongue work, and he felt her shudder with her orgasm.

She released his hair and Loki’s head dropped heavily to the bed. He felt dazed, scarcely able to think through the throbbing need between his legs.

“Shhh,” he heard, in Natasha’s voice, and realized that he was making small whimpering noises. He tried to stop.

“Please,” he said, hoarsely. “Please, I need…”

“Oh god,” Steve said, and Loki let himself be rolled over, lying splayed out on his back. His whole body ached and Natasha’s fingers brushing his hips made him twitch like a landed fish. “Loki…”

“Wait,” Natasha said, and Loki forced his eyes open to see that she’d caught Steve’s wrist. Her eyes were dark in a way that made him want to shiver and flinch at the same time. “Look at him, Steve. Doesn’t he look beautiful like this?”

“Natasha…” Steve sounded hesitant.

“Desperation looks good on you, Loki,” Natasha said, and Loki closed his eyes again and shuddered. “Are you ready to give up? Or do you think you can take both of us?”

He heard Steve’s breath catch over his own small noise. His body pounded with need and he tried to imagine it, both of them stuffed inside him, and for a moment couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. He wanted it. He thought he would break if he tried. He _wanted._

“Yes,” he said, almost babbled. “Yes, please, yes-”

“Steve?” Natasha murmured, sounding like she was trying not to laugh. Loki squeezed his eyes shut.

“I…” Steve still sounded uncertain. Loki licked his lips.

“Steve,” he said, struggling to make his lips and tongue work together to form words. “I want – I want it. I want to feel your cock and hers side by side moving in me, want to be – be caught between-” He broke off, but he could feel Steve stir.

“I’ll go first,” Natasha said, half coaxing and half command. “You just hold him.”

Loki tried to help as he could, struggling to get his weak legs under him, but mostly ended up slumped against Steve as Natasha arranged his legs. She didn’t use her fingers, just slid into him and Loki whimpered softly at the drag on puffy, used flesh. But it was good, sweet pain, her hips pressed to his ass and her breasts against his back.

“Loki,” she said. “Use your fingers. Show Steve how far you can go, how much you can fit.”

He shuddered violently, but almost without thinking reached down, bending his body so he could fit his fingers in, starting with one and then adding another alongside the hard plastic of Natasha’s cock, working a third in and spreading them, gasping, quivering…

Steve’s hands tightened on his thighs. “Move your hand,” he said, voice low and rough, and Loki pulled his fingers out and spread his legs as wide as he could. Steve’s cock bumped against his ass, pushed against him, and Loki bore down until he felt the head breach his body.

He lost track of breathing for a moment. Lost track of everything but the impossible stretch inside him. Steve’s hips thrust almost spasmodically and Loki gasped like he’d been punched in the ribs as what felt like several inches pushed inside him at once, deeper than his fingers could ever have reached.

He moaned into Steve’s chest, his body splayed open and shaking fit to fall apart. He felt limp, boneless, gloriously undone as his body twitched to accommodate Steve’s cock and Natasha’s at the same time, stars exploding behind his closed eyes. Steve’s skin was damp with sweat and his chest was heaving like a bellows, his fingers digging in to Loki’s sides, shuddering in little pulses.

“Nnh,” he said. “It’s too – it’s too-”

“Shh, Steve,” Natasha soothed, and something in the tone of her voice made a shiver run down Loki’s spine. “Just take a minute.”

It was like he couldn’t _breathe,_ he was stuffed so full. So achingly, exquisitely full. “Please,” he gasped, then stopped, not even sure what he was asking for.

“Please?” Her voice mocked him, faintly, and Loki shuddered again.

“I need – I neeed-”

“Shhh,” Steve said, his voice broken but trying for soothing. “Loki, shhh, you’re doing great, you’re – _ah…_ ”

Loki keened, high and wordless. There wasn’t room in him for anything, anything but the two of them, splitting him open like this, and he wanted it, wanted to be used and broken and pieced back together.

He felt them move in what must have been an incredibly shallow thrust but he felt it through his whole body, all the way up his spine, in his belly and all the way down to his curling toes. His head lolled back and his eyelids fluttered, stars flashing before his eyes. He could hear himself making small breathy sounds, but all thought seemed to have fled.

They were moving in him in rhythm now, still slow and shallow, short strokes. He could feel Steve’s breath hot on his neck. Natasha’s teeth sunk into his shoulder but he heard a thin sound escape her and realized that Steve must be touching her.

He wanted it to last longer than it did, but his body surrendered without his command and he could not have held it back. His orgasm rolled into him like a tidal wave. Loki thought he might have screamed. He couldn’t be sure. He heard Steve saying _oh god, oh god_ and Natasha’s breathless _there, yes!_

And then nothing.

Loki collapsed, crumpled and panting, his body utterly limp. He didn’t even want to think about moving. His ass ached, and the rest of him simply felt wrung out as an old dishrag. He felt Steve gather him into his arms and let it happen without really helping much.

“Loki?” Steve murmured, faint worry in his voice.

“M’good,” Loki managed to say. “Nnn- Natasha?”

“Right here.” The sharpness was gone from her voice. She sounded tired, and almost…fond. Loki forced his eyes open and saw her face, a few inches from his. Her hair was mussed and her pupils were still large. She leaned in and kissed him, and then over him to kiss Steve. Loki thought she must have nipped him, because he heard Steve make a small, startled noise.

“Good boys,” she said, sounding distinctly pleased. Loki let his eyes drift closed again. Steve’s warmth and his arms were astonishingly soothing. “You did well.”

Loki felt himself ease at the praise, however simple it was. He was too tired, nerves still buzzing pleasantly, to fight the instinct.

Loki let himself drift. He could hear Natasha and Steve murmuring to each other, and let that lull him into sleep.


End file.
